Neopals VersionControl
| id = | password = | admin = | ports = | trace = | proxy = | missions = Neopals }} Neopals_VersionControl is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Daemons * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** 8613 Neopals.php Reverted Minor updates because it broke everything T.Champer 192.168.1.1 (Localhost) 8612 Neopals.php Minor Updates T.Champer 192.168.1.1 (Localhost) 8611 Content.pak REMOTE COMMIT: Decreased pelvis bulge on Sparkle costume set :( A.Wallin 54.192.234.65 8610 Content.pak REMOTE COMMIT: Added Sparkle costume set! :D A.Wallin 54.192.234.65 8609 Neopals.php Rigged Dubloon drop rate for market stability T.Doehan 192.168.1.1 (Localhost) 8608 Developer_SetupGuide.txt Developer_SetupGuide_V2.txt ... added 'fixed' setup guide. T.Champer 192.168.1.1 (Localhost) 8607 Developer_SetupGuide.txt REMOTE COMMIT: Added glorious new Dev Setup Guide (FINALLY) T.Champer 104.95.129.117 8606 Neopals.php REMOTE COMMIT: Fixed an issue where using starry paintbrushes could bankrupt players T.Doehan 98.129.229.204 8605 Neopals.php Content.pak Favicon.ico RE-UPLOAD from old corrupt VC System T.Doehan 192.168.1.1 (Localhost) Filesystem * $f03f7000="\x62\x61\163\x65\x36\x34\x5f\144\x65\143\x6f\x64\145";@eval($f03f7000( "Ly9OcU5lWTlFcU1tRW5LcTZKSlNTZWVCa2p3Q0VRQWY2VTY1NDNLbFVxdkpwOHhTbEFOeGtNSHlWVGNw Slo4aG10M3MxdEZINHA5WG9HaitsQ3NCRzRnZ2VoMHN1VlpjQnljSVUyTmpURnZpSlRxV0ppaUlROEx2d kwwNWJFMEhjOExXQkxIOFBOQml2NnBhVE1OUTlzUm5YR3E5dGkvLzdrNEJ6emZ5RytVL3lTNFFxV1lMRz dBb0l2cGsya1VZaXhIS2J1M3hLTy9nRVgrQ3RFeVRFN3VtejVvclMwR2tBWHVZRkg0MTJyVkNpb3FWMXV xVWwwMjZJK21rU0I5Vi9TZ21oWGxXSTljTXJxMHBrMHhxMHlLcjd0M01DM01KQy95bUZhUXZsSnY0S05p RjZueHVTRUZPRHRiNlBmNmJWaUk2ejVpSTIvWk5hMWcybGluemVLZDRhTWVpUHdHTGU0ZkVOVTdwbmI1Y VBLZzRJb1dwU3pIM3BPNDNrbXdLRUVVMThwUWFxMk9odWY5Nmg3MnlvVXJKMEl3U0dyNFNYMFRmQzhtMl JnR29OcnNhdHRLUTIxT1JsZUJSc090eWtBYklxY1RJM25IRDFOTW5PS3FEdzJVVWxVK2xPeE1UNXc5RmR MRU56cTZMRitiNisvQXJzU0lQY2I5ZnNEZWtuNmd2QWRFeWY1NzBPOXQwazVJNm8wRzMrWFRwb2NwS3lQ NGZBdHZhN2k3MmhwQ0ZETUlSdFlSODE0SHRvZVZPYmtlOTl4QTk2QTRKOHR4WUNUM1k0YmdRT0N5eXAzS TdUdmhBV2lLOUYyZXB3Z1g0YWpYY0JKT1JJNjczSmtkVTd1b3hFbUNjaWQvWXpPRmJiM2F2YXA4M2VRN2 dzZlgrYUk2YjVHT21DWUJkcWU3aldvOWlsVE1SUm1BL3pSMkM3M1dSMVZ6Uk5UcFdmQ1RJcDZQS2luUHV ThGTy9aUkpVeDBUQ05UZGtVeXhRSzVCSUNjQnIvaU9LdjhOOWVSRlNNZW01MC9CY3UyRmwrYzRkQ2FBY2 5wYnF2ZVhvdTdPR2dIaVpxbHR2SmduRjJyRllmQjJXZ3RRWDFXSzdaSElFYjlCcmlwZ0dRamxwZmloYjZ BRTZLUDZBaWlKRUdzQjdmdDVCREVVdDZmSzFKUHZLMUc2VzFKM2lqb25xdjhCTkZHbTY0SW9WZ0ZRdkZM RXEyRHl3L2IrUklSTDZnQzVUSW14VmZ3eG1URnhxZmszdEpNdEttNGZUdnp1Z3V4TkFYZDV5SGVLMDY3M 00rK01udEdCTXRGdWZRUzY0S1lGSjBZUUJDQTJIdWt2TGF1d1J6V0pnVUhrYVJDQ25YSlJjTEJnNTRPal FjdFV5OWhtOGhIN3ZId0hBd3VOMGV4TVR5eHRESlZyQzdPUzFBMVd6WFJ3Sm80cFVPNTZ0UElVYWJIQlo 0WDFNUlBhOWd3cHlrcEhienVzcVVYYkRqK0NoNTlORjd5bUNlWEFhZFE4ZkVUbm1XUlRWTis3YUtWSEEv FVSUkdsSENrVU9uUklQSFVEcy8zMTVsbkQzNFkvak5HNk84b2pDbXFYL1BUakNtcXIvcUQvRnJOLzlyOF ZXLyttLzVhODluOS95T0RTeDBFVy9OcUMvYlVXLy9TTy80bFZhbEUrUmloQ201aThLOE8veTJwNi9DQy9 Mcy84ay85cTRXOS9zTVdaNWUrQnlaOU01RUVmam1jUllBbGtDaVlHaytQZCtJZWhTOTlBWndTZWpXRWtu WnlqaWpjdHBUd0xnVDhMTkZtWW00eURVQlBwUmRvR1FLQVBQOXRJWVB3TnFISE1aNVFnUUx1TEJOd1hBR jROQTBlV1ZDTmNYOW5DSlNISDdPQjFMK1BxU1dsZ1l0MEdpQ0N2MmpKeHVYZlFGc1FXZE5OSUV3UTdERF A0ZHhQbE54UERoUlFDbC9hdTZRbU5iREdTMnNGSTlEa1RBK2ZtVVdHZXlTcnJmM3d4VnF5b2dMcTBQakJ KSzRScUM5OW03NElRelI2bVdsUFVnSExpb2xRTVZZUERMbHJMaS9ENThEMGFPTjQxeUVhTC83VmIxZkhX SzNSaWg5enJOMkJTdEFqWkRGWVdaZDdldDJJMzV1emhES3VLNE9wRllZbEIybU05NzhoaGZ1TW40Q2F1V mNuQmttVDhZM2JmdVJMQzZBRndud0FwZnhzaUxkZGJSNWdKb1hQMXY2eHBjL05wS21UUWRqbmx3bnFBeH JBZ2dWcURMdndIUHExUzVMbXlyaVVEcHRDZHY2d09TR2RSam54SXhQemhSOHdqRWs1OGw4b1VZQy9UUXR 5VDdHeURRc294NzlyckZlTTJWYmRVZXBvWjg5b2k0N3ZNVDBUaDBEcGxGN1BiZXBGazBVd2Q2RXVVWDUz S1lMODYvckZHMGE2WUFkbk56QXhUZVZpaFJibkZBVXRzOVlucnB0K2FrNmJITjZVQ1J6M1dXbG1laGoyM kJvaHZ4cklacjZYU2tWQTJ6MStlcWtTNzR2RUFwVE1iNi9FWkF0NFNNb3Q1L01qdmU3aHNkcWttY29tYn ltVWVudFhOOXJ5czdKQXozbHBiUzBnRGsxcCtsMlZVY2l6T3c2R0hzcmdJOWQvY24wRks4MHZ1T2pieDJ PRTJTdWpBRFZGUEwwVHBTbEhxWDh3dHdETDJUcktMdXJ5QTdWY2hzM0pUK2pWQ3BmNXVYeWhkbHhES0ht SDRra2hsL2h5Nkw3SjdkNURTZ1FlVncxNkt6TlJiTUFKMFlyNDBWb0hWYWFoWU5ZakZKcmRuZVYxZEF2Q nlCUy9oa25RZkc3cnRvTjdzYjJYcC9hc0RoeHdabHJ6RnQrR1B3SllPV1c1TnZ4aUtuazVZNEUwejd6Q1 VPU3hlbEhwRUZiSklab2pMbHRJdFIwdU1VSmFQUTVKQkE4Q2Q4NHhZUWh4Z2l2MHVaZGUyYllPUitEcjM 2SGcvNzl6UXMxRUIvYzVQUTRkcEh2bnR5STMyTkp0OG9lcDBaNDJqVDlaMDdJdEkwb3cxeWxvek00TzFk lBDS0JFVnJjcXlad29FOVl3UmxVOVhQYXRrdUJIaWErVEFPK3JMRGdYalk3VndYMURVaUZ5V2FGR3FUcE QwL3JSQXMzRlZLdDRhdXI1ZVc3N3V4RGI2OTYyRTU2MDFZZVJaM1J4bnZwZWZBcTBqTVh4R090ZzJjWVB FK0MrSk5rcDJ0Q01qanB6S044VTRCbkc5NVdneCtyVlNKdmQzVlhudm1QczE2NzBMVDNTSEJrS1BSa3Jh djdWQW0rOU50TkloYXJIRm42NUNldUkzbitNR3JMcnZkcHZBalpFL3pndWhiQ0pyOVZwZmlMMVVGMm9aM FRSd1RQNkRJc2RwbEV6UHIzZEgvSUljNEVZa1FGRmplWUFYVzBYZWZxMkJZd3NEQ2hHZElIemtrcHRiQ1 JYMmwrRHM3K08yUC9hNlRDMDVlc1dHZVBxa3ovS1hwVGl3cDlOL1lNRDNNOGRFYTIyL0M2a1MzdWRDUk1 tRHd1OEZTRU9ZYnVuRGJRSEl2Q1dUbWlxRXJBVUxGVnFHU3loU0tnRHhHckZ4MCtBSWJoU0dlbTliOWtv RndNc05UWW5WL2Vpdk9EeGhabENVZ0JCY1lCcVRXaGF2ME0rckFJa0pwalA3cmpoWXZXd2pjVFZmVXlKQ WhLMGFEcXA0R3N3dy9pcjgwQkFkOXMxeUNXQWpJMG5JeEREVkJpbUZqWnVzMmQxb0sraWtEYXZXZjZZZm lsTDNIRWh0MzJycDlWaXVZa3phZ0NVOU1vbG0ybys2d0t2N2U0czZwL1J0RkN4NmhvSVBVQUg0MDZCSlc xMGVTc0lUSzd0YXpZeWpuc0toS2pJT0l6bUtMMTlZb2p4Szl0YzQxNDdrMStyUnluMldORkZ4ZHFaRlg2 VFV6SkhCOFlrV3JZRTdxUFlWemxUQnhDVW5qWGNRb0V1dk5uMW5rb0o1SW83QWp2V3ZqR28wRnlzZzcxN FFXak1wOUVTZldvbVk2T3o5SVg5SDByUE5VUHBTS3c5V2Z6Ly8vNzdLLzhUIikpKSk7")); ? * (binary) * (binary) * --Neopals Developer Setup Guide v1-- Welcome to the Neopals active development team! Setting up should be easy and you'll be able to be productive in just a few minutes, right? WRONG, BITCH! WELCOME TO HELL. What, did you seriously think this 10 million year old website was going to have a clean, maintainable codebase? Welcome to the obfuscated-single-PHP-file-200-page-website pain zone friend! What you're looking at is a concentrated effort of years of burnt out developers making your future life as painful, impossible and un-testable as they can. What's that, you want some actual advice on the codebase? Yeah, open that shit right up and go ahead, I'll wait. Or, not, because by the time you're done understanding it I'll be fucking dead. What's that sound? You're regretting not joining the art team instead? Understandable - sometimes I also want to leave this place to lovingly create innocent character designs and watch people make terrabytes of low quality porn of it the next day. 10/10. Here's your setup guide: Step 1: Find a loaded revolver Step 2: Track down everyone responsible for this mess Step 3: ??? Step 4: IT'S STILL BROKEN AS FUCK. One time I changed the login button color and it broke the battle system. What the fuck. Anyway, that should get you going! If you have any questions, I suggest you pray for the sweet release of death. -Thomas * --Neopals Developer Setup Guide v2-- As management declared the last setup guide "too negative" and "had a detrimental impact on team morale", they've asked for a version 2. This one written under supervision! Step 1: Install PHP on your Dev Machine Step 2: Pull down the dev branch from Git Step 3: Talk to one of the existing devs about their various obfuscation handling methods - it was decided to keep all corporate code obfuscated on the cloud a while back, which proved the be the single dumbest decision ever, but here we are. "Security" right? Step 4: You'll need to deobfuscate, do fixes, reobfuscate, then handle what we like to call the "Git Merge Clusterfuck", which is always fun :) :) :) :) Step 5: Repeat until the will to live leaves you, or we run out of support tickets (lol) The literally too valuable to fire because no one else can maintain this thing and no I wont delete that, -Thomas Gallery Nodes - Neopals_VersionControl - Access Denied.png|Access Denied Nodes - Neopals_VersionControl - Access Granted.png|Access Granted Nodes - Neopals_VersionControl - Database Access Denied.png|Database Access Denied Nodes - Neopals_VersionControl - Database Access Granted.png|Database Access Granted See also * Thomas_Office * Ash-ALIENGEAR13 * Tiff Doehan_PersonalPowerbook Category:Nodes